Héroe
by Ranm.a.lways.OCD
Summary: Vale la pena morir para proteger lo importante...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _ **"Miraculous, les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir"**_ **, su trama y sus personajes pertenecen a Thomas Astruc.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **Héroe**

.

.

.

.

Todos los noticieros matutinos, o al menos los que aún podían ser sintonizados, hablaban de una sola cuestión: La ciudad de París podía quedarse atrapada en una era de hielo.

Los únicos que seguían combatiendo contra el causante de ello eran los queridos héroes locales. En algún punto de la ciudad, se estaban jugando la vida para derrotarlo y salvar a la ciudad una vez más de una inminente tragedia.

―¡Ladybug!

―¡No te acerques!

Chat Noir corría a toda velocidad pero cada superficie estaba cubierta de una gruesa capa de hielo que dificultaba sus movimientos. Ni el bastón ni las garras aferrándose con desesperación eran de mucha ayuda. Ladybug estaba en peligro.

―¡Maldita sea!

Esta no era una situación normal. Claro que nunca era normal que aparecieran villanos manipulados que intentaran robar sus miraculous y llevar a cabo sus planes, fueran los que fueran, pero en esa ocasión particular, el "malo de la película" era diferente. Se sentía una tétrica aura de maldad pura a su alrededor, como si su único propósito fuera dañar a las personas por el simple placer de escuchar sus gritos llenos de miedo y dolor.

Y por alguna maldita razón estaba atacando solo a Ladybug. La perseguía lanzándole pesadas y afiladas estacas de hielo sin parar; si ella encontraba un sitio donde resguardarse, de inmediato el hielo a su alrededor comenzaba a trepar por su cuerpo como si estuviera vivo, amenazando con congelarla viva en un instante, así que tampoco podía quedarse quieta y a salvo el tiempo suficiente para usar su Lucky Charm.

Chat Noir intentaba desesperadamente distraer los ataques hacia Ladybug pero no lo conseguía. Lo único que lograba era ser lanzado por los aires una y otra vez, envuelto en remolinos de nieve y astillas de hielo, y eso no era suficiente distracción para que ese infeliz dejara de atacar a su compañera. Ladybug estaba cada vez más cansada y herida, si él no hacía algo pronto, ella seguramente…

―¡No lo permitiré!

Una fiera determinación recorrió su cuerpo como un escalofrío, erizando su piel, aguzando sus sentidos. Necesitaba comprarle tiempo. Si de alguna manera pudiera acercarse lo suficiente podría usar su as bajo la manga, pero el enemigo en turno controlaba la situación montado en una extraña nube de tormenta que lo mantenía a una distancia segura.

―¡Eso es!

Podían lograrlo aún teniendo solo unos segundos. Él no podía lanzar esas mortíferas ráfagas en dos direcciones al mismo tiempo. Esperarían a estar en extremos opuestos con Glacevalier en medio de ambos, y el que tuviera las manos libres atacaría. Ladybug podía usar el cable de su yo-yo y Chat Noir su bastón; lo derribarían de su nube en el sentido más literal. Ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Intentó acercase un poco más a ella para tratar de comunicarle su plan, haciendo mímica si era necesario pero tenía que decirlo. La adrenalina corría por sus venas, dándole fuerza y aliento para acercarse lo más posible a ella. No faltaba mucho para que todo terminara, ya casi podía saborear el alivio que supondría derrotar a ese malnacido. Entonces sucedió.

El cansancio finalmente hizo mella en una agotada Ladybug. Ella resbaló en el hielo y en su hasta entonces perfecto escudo luminoso se creó una abertura. En el mismo instante él vio la aprehensión en su rostro. Ella no recuperaría el ritmo a tiempo.

Era una abertura muy estrecha y solo habían pasado dos segundos pero fue suficiente. Una delgada y larga estaca de hielo penetró su defensa e hirió a la joven heroína. Chat Noir escuchó su gemido ahogado y temió lo peor. Jamás imaginaría que lo peor estaba a punto de pasar.

La delgada lanza congelada había alcanzado a Ladybug en el costado, haciéndole un corte limpio. La herida sangraba y punzaba pero eso en realidad no le preocupaba a ella: seguía siendo una herida superficial. Lo preocupante era que, con el impacto, había perdido el equilibrio y ahora estaba medio tendida en el suelo, luchando para que sus temblorosas piernas se pusieran en acción de nuevo. No lo logró, no lo suficientemente rápido. Estaba muy, muy cansada.

En cuestión de segundos el hielo, cual hiedra venenosa, comenzó a cubrir sus piernas y sus brazos que aún la sostenían. Sus dientes comenzaron a castañetear por el frío que había cubierto ya la mitad de su cuerpo y seguía ascendiendo. Al mismo tiempo, Glacevalier descendió al suelo y se acercó a ella, caminando con garbo y seguro de su victoria; sus ojos grises brillaban llenos de maldad.

―Tienes algo que yo quiero, mademoiselle.

El miraculous, obviamente. Sentía rabia de solo pensar en que se lo arrebataran sin oponer la menor resistencia, pero ya no podía hacer nada, no tenía manera de romper la increíblemente dura capa de hielo que la cubría ya hasta el cuello. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

"¡Tikki, perdóname!"

―Oh, no te preocupes ma chérie ―dijo el villano con una suave voz acaramelada―. No te dolerá… no por mucho tiempo, al menos.

Su risa despreocupada era lo más frío y atemorizante en ese ambiente lleno de viento, nieve y hielo. Estaba a solo unos metros y le apuntaba directamente con el largo cetro que disparaba las estacas. Había llegado su fin.

Extrañamente no sentía miedo, pero sí pesar. Pesar por todas las personas que amaba y que perdería y por todos los maravillosos recuerdos que nunca llegaría a crear junto a ellas. Y también dolor… Ella estaba fuera de la jugada pero dejaría atrás a un gato negro que seguiría en peligro después de que la mataran. Le dolía dejarlo solo en ese momento, le dolía no haber sido más fuerte para seguir luchando junto a él… le dolía que no volvería a escuchar sus tontas pero lindas bromas, le dolía pensar en no volver a ver el vívido color de sus ojos…

"Chat…"

Finalmente llegó frente a ella. Su mano no temblaba, sus ojos no dudaban. Era el fin.

\- Au revoir, ma chérie.

El cetro brilló de un intenso color azul neón y disparó una sola vez. Todo se volvió negro.

Ladybug no cerró los ojos ni un instante; aún así no lograba comprender lo que estaba viendo. Chat Noir estaba abrazado a ella y del centro de su espalda salía un largo y grueso trozo de hielo.

Por un segundo pensó que el villano se había desviado un poco de su corazón y estaba teniendo una alucinación en el umbral de la muerte. El tiempo parecía haberse ralentizado y todos los sonidos se apagaron; lo único que escuchaba eran los pesados latidos de su corazón retumbando en sus oídos. Vio en cámara lenta cómo Chat Noir sacaba su bastón de detrás de él y lo utilizaba para lanzar a un estupefacto Glacevalier lo más lejos que le daban las fuerzas. Acto seguido se volvió hacia ella y colocó la mano envuelta en ese característico humo negro sobre el hielo que la cubría. Todo el hielo que había en veinte metros a la redonda se deshizo instantáneamente

Ladybug quedó liberada de su helada prisión y al mismo tiempo Chat Noir se derrumbó delante de ella. Reaccionó a tiempo para sostenerlo y ambos quedaron de rodillas en el suelo. Por su mente pasó un recuerdo lejano: ella lo sostenía en esa misma posición después de que él la salvara del fatídico toque de Timebreaker, interponiéndose entre ella y la atacante, sacrificándose de la misma manera. Las lágrimas se derramaron.

―¡Chat… Noir… !

―Ladybug… hazlo ahora…

―¡No! ¡No quiero dejarte!

―Es... tu oportunidad, hazlo… estaré bien…

A excepción de su identidad, Chat Noir nunca le había mentido u ocultado nada. Tenía que ser precisamente ese el momento en que lo hiciera por primera vez.

Con cuidado dejó a su compañero en el suelo y se volvió para enfrentarse con el culpable de todo. La descarga de adrenalina tensó cada músculo y nervio de su cuerpo, lanzándola contra él a toda velocidad. Nunca le perdonaría el haber dañado a su amigo.

Glacevalier se sintió vulnerable al verse derribado en el suelo y habiendo soltado su cetro de poder; intentó con desesperación volver a montar su nube, pero una muy enojada y al parecer recuperada Ladybug corría hacía él como una bala. Un agudo y vergonzoso chillido escapó de su garganta y gateó por el suelo tratando de huir; sin embargo, el cable de la heroína se enredó en su tobillo y en un segundo estaba siendo arrastrado hacia donde ella estaba.

―Parece que sin tu cobarde ventaja eres igual de patético que una vil cucaracha, aunque eso es un insulto para los insectos.

Ella notó que el cetro de su enemigo estaba al alcance. Liberó el cable de su yo-yo y lo colocó en su cadera. No planeaba usar su Lucky Charm. No necesitaba suerte para lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Con rapidez tomó el cetro y lo apuntó directamente a la cara del supervillano, cuyos ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y brillaron con lágrimas de pánico. A pesar de su apariencia sobrenatural, Ladybug notó que este artefacto no era más que un arma cubierta de hielo, incluso tenía una especie de gatillo. Una sonrisa vacía se dibujo en su rostro.

―Es hora de que digas "Adieu", Glacevalier.

Él no lo dijo, únicamente emitió un sollozo agudo mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza, esperando el impacto. Pero éste nunca llegó.

Se arriesgó a abrir un poco los ojos y entonces vio a Ladybug aun apuntándole, pero con una mano temblorosa, los dientes apretados y los ojos brillando con lágrimas de rabia. ¡Ah! ¡Era tan dulce! Y tan tonta.

―No tiene caso, mon ange. No estás hecha para esto ―Su voz era tierna y persuasiva ―. Acéptalo, se ha salido de tu control. Incluso por tu culpa, Chat No-

Sus palabras quedaron pegadas a su lengua cuando la vio levantar el pesado cetro sobre su cabeza para después jalarlo hacia adelante con toda su fuerza.

Ladybug estrelló el artefacto en el pavimento congelado, a tan solo un par de centímetros de la cabeza de su enemigo, quien no por eso resultó ileso. Las agudas púas de hielo habían herido la mitad de su cara y ahora la sangre chorreaba sin pausa desde los profundos cortes. El maldito gritaba ahogadamente mientras sus manos hechas garras tocaban su rostro malherido.

El cetro se había hecho pedazos con el impacto pero de él no había salido ninguna pequeña mariposa ennegrecida. Tan solo un extraño y pesado humo negro que se desvaneció en el frío aire del ambiente. La ventisca cesó de inmediato y todo el hielo antinatural que había sido creado comenzó a derretirse con la misma velocidad con la que antes había aparecido, dejando en su lugar solo la nieve acumulada y la que caía con suavidad en una típica nevada invernal.

No había un akuma que purificar. Realmente esto había ido mucho más allá de la simple manipulación de Le Papillion. Este sujeto representaba un nuevo peligro, probablemente mucho más letal y despiadado.

Una gutural risa sardónica interrumpió su tren de pensamiento. Volteó a tiempo de ver a un maltrecho Glacevalier que aun cubriéndose la mitad del rostro ensangrentado, le lanzaba una mirada furiosa y condescendiente.

―À bientôt, Ladybug…

Entonces desapareció, envuelto en un pequeño remolino de hielo y humo negro. En apenas un segundo se fue sin dejar rastro, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

Ladybug sentía el pulso acelerado. Sabía que tenia mucho que pensar y resolver, pero un único pensamiento se impuso ante todo lo demás con una fuera aplastante.

"Chat Noir"

Sin siquiera pensarlo su cuerpo comenzó a moverse, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas hacia el sitio donde lo había dejado. Desde que él se había interpuesto para protegerla hasta ese instante no podían haber pasado más que un par de minutos pero a ella le parecía una eternidad.

Llegó junto a su figura inmóvil tendida en el suelo. Se agachó junto a él y con cuidado lo tomó en brazos para acunarlo contra ella. Chat Noir abrió los ojos y le dedicó una ligera y trémula sonrisa mientras respiraba con mucha dificultad.

―Hey…

Ella no podía hablar. Tenía en la garganta un nudo gigantesco que simplemente no podía tragar. Su compañero se moría.

La gran estaca de hielo que lo había atravesado se había derretido casi por completo y la presión que había ejercido en la herida de Chat desapareció, permitiendo que el flujo de sangre continuara su camino libremente a través de la herida abierta.

Sentada en el suelo helado y con la nieve cayendo alrededor debería sentir frío. Ella anhelaba sentir al menos un poco de frío, porque eso significaría que la hemorragia se había detenido. En vez de eso, seguía sintiendo la dolorosa y tétrica calidez de la sangre de Chat derramándose en sus piernas. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y un sollozo falto de aliento se abrió paso desde su pecho.

―Chat… no… puedes ―Ella luchaba con las palabras, sabiendo que nada de lo que dijera podría remediar la situación―. No puedes dejarme… ¡No puedes!

Se aferró a él, enterrando la cara en el brillante y suave, suave cabello dorado del superhéroe. Las lágrimas se derramaban sin pausa, lágrimas de desesperación e impotencia.

Nunca en toda su vida se había sentido tan inútil, tan indefensa, tan aterrada. Aun si corriera a toda velocidad con su amigo en brazos, el hospital más cercano se encontraba a unos eternos diez minutos de donde estaban. Y hacer eso significaría causarle un horrible dolor a él, sin mencionar que entonces no habría nada que ejerciera un poco de presión sobre su herida y con el movimiento brusco se desangraría en segundos. No podría lograrlo. Estaba atada, condenada a dejar que él simplemente muriera en sus brazos.

El dolor insoportable ante la idea de perder a su mejor amigo y compañero tenía su estómago dando vuelcos una y otra vez. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo se sentía desgarrado ante el miedo y la desesperación.

―Ladybug…

La dulzura que la invadía cada vez que escuchaba su voz, en ese momento se mezcló con la asfixiante y dolorosa sensación de pérdida. Con esfuerzo se separó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.

Para Chat Noir era cada vez más difícil respirar, el lacerante dolor de la herida se había atenuado un poco pero seguía pulsando con cada lento latido de su corazón. Sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, y lo odiaba. Quería más, mucho más tiempo.

Quería tiempo para seguir estando a lado de ella. Para enamorarla; para escuchar sus sueños y hablarle de los suyos. Para salir al cine en una cita normal, sin tener que usar máscaras. Necesitaba más tiempo para decirle lo importante y esencial que se había vuelto en su vida; para seguir coleccionando sus muecas y gestos extraños que no siempre hacía.

Necesitaba decirle que la amaba. Necesitaba decirle que cuando había descubierto su verdadera identidad había tenido miedo de que su amistad en la vida real no sobreviviera, y de que el gran equipo que formaban luchando contra los chicos malos se disolvería. Quería decirle lo aliviado que se sintió cuando no fue así. Lo feliz que fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba cada vez más apegado a ella.

Necesitaba contarle cómo se había enamorado de Marinette, mucho más allá de la admiración que sentía por Ladybug. Quería describirle la maravillosa sensación que había experimentado cuando un chico normal como él se había vuelto loco por una chica normal como ella. Quería decirle que el traje no era decisivo porque solo era una pequeña parte de lo que ambos eran.

"¡Oh, Dios! ¡Necesito más tiempo!"

Cerró los ojos, intentando contener las lágrimas que estaban a punto de derramarse. El ardor detrás de los ojos era demasiado incómodo para ignorarlo pero no quería hacerla sentir peor. Y sobre todo no quería desperdiciar sus últimos momentos sin poder ver su rostro con claridad.

―Ladybug… yo…

―¡No hables, por favor! ¡Conserva toda la energía que puedas!

―Debo decirlo…

―¡Chat!

―Escúchame... no es fácil hablar así que solo escucha…

Ella iba a replicar de nuevo pero en vez de eso se mordió los temblorosos labios; su cara surcada por las lágrimas.

―Esto no es tu culpa… ―Eso era lo más importante que debía decirle en ese momento. Sabía que lo primero que ella haría sería culparse por su muerte y no quería que ella viviera con eso. Él quería que fuera feliz, así que haría lo que pudiera para intentar quitarle ese peso de los hombros. En ese momento no importaría nada de lo que él dijera pero esperaba que, después de un tiempo, ella recordara sus palabras y fuera capaz de creerlo. Era lo último que podría hacer por ella.

―Gracias... ―Ella seguía llorando mientras estrechaba su abrazo―. Por todo. Sé que no es… muy específico pero, en verdad… agradezco cada momento que pasamos juntos… fueron los años más felices de mi vida…

Él sonreía. La ansiedad por llorar había pasado y ahora simplemente aceptaba lo que estuviera por venir. A pesar de todo, era un buen final. Mucho más tranquilo de lo que pudo haber sido considerando su estilo de vida; casi indoloro y además estaba en los brazos de la mujer que amaba. ¿Quién había dicho que tenía mala suerte?

―Ma lady, ya es hora…

―¡No! ¡Por favor, no, no, no! ¡Aún no!

―Está bien, no te… preocupes… no tengo miedo… ―Alzó una mano para acariciar su mejilla húmeda.

Ella se inclinó sobre su mano, sintiendo el suave y elástico material que la cubría. Su corazón se contrajo lleno de pesar. Lo miraba directamente a los ojos, casi sin parpadear. Tenía miedo de verlo cerrar los ojos y que no los volviera abrir. La mano de Chat dejó su mejilla y formo un puño hacia ella. Una sonrisa deslumbrante.

―Bien jugado.

Con el alma hecha pedazos, ella formó un puño también y lo presionó suavemente contra el de él.

―Bien jugado…

Chat Noir soltó una risita. Entonces las esquinas de sus labios se suavizaron y cerró los ojos.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **NA: Me suele pasar que quiero hacer un one-shot y al final me queda un poco largo para lo que yo considero que sería una lectura agradable. Me pasó de nuevo con este pequeño escrito así que esta es solo la 1a parte. Si les gustó, por favor esperen la 2a parte. No tardaré mucho en subirla**

 **Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lean la nota de autor al final, por favor.**

* * *

.

.

Por un largo momento el tiempo pareció congelarse. Parecía que al siguiente segundo Chat Noir volvería a abrir los ojos y haría una absurda broma sobre estar recostado en el regazo de Ladybug. Ella esperó un momento… y luego otro… y otro más...

―Despierta… ―Tocó su mejilla con la punta de los dedos; no hubo reacción.― Kitty...

Con los ojos muy abiertos, las lágrimas se agolparon y comenzaron a caer sin pausa de nuevo. Su garganta se cerró y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Se aferró de nuevo a él, la boca abierta en un horrendo grito silencioso que le sacó todo el aire de los pulmones. Los sollozos pugnando por escaparse desde dentro de su pecho.

―...en… no me dejes… ¡Adrien!

El llanto desgarrador de una heroína hacía eco en esa fría tarde parisina.

A lo lejos, el ruido de las sirenas de ambulancias acercándose comenzaba a escucharse, rompiendo la aparente quietud después de la terrible tormenta que había azotado a los parisinos aquel día.

"Demasiado tarde"

Si hubieran llegado un minuto antes tal vez, solo tal vez, tendría esperanza, pero ya era muy tarde.

Con su mano aún temblando, alcanzó la mano derecha de Chat Noir. Con cuidado le quitó el anillo negro y en un segundo tenía en los brazos a Adrien Agreste. El pequeño kwami de color negro con orejas gatunas se posó sobre su pecho, empujándolo, como si tratara de reanimarlo.

―¡Adrien! ¡Oh muchacho, abre los ojos! ¡No puedes simplemente irte así, oíste!

Una nueva oleada de dolor barrió a través de Ladybug al escuchar su aguda voz quebrándose con la incrédula tristeza que la invadía. Adrien no volvería. Ni él ni Chat Noir estarían de nuevo junto a ellos. Las sirenas se escuchaban cada vez más cerca.

―Tikki...

Con voz rasposa y baja indicó que necesitaba revertir su transformación. Su propio kwami salió de sus pequeños aretes y se posó sobre su hombro, acercándose a su cuello para abrazarla a su manera.

―Marinette, lo lamento tanto…

No respondió. Era un dolor físico tan solo pensar en formular alguna expresión coherente. En vez de eso solo asintió una vez, ligeramente, y después acarició la mejilla de Adrien con sus nudillos. Su piel era extremadamente suave, aún sin rastro alguno del vello facial que la mayoría de los veinteañeros tenían. Su tono, que siempre había sido claro y cremoso, ahora se veía demasiado pálido, y el único color que había en sus labios blancos era la mancha roja en el centro provocada por la sangre acumulada en su boca.

Se inclinó sobre él y lo besó, grabando la sensación suave y tibia y el gusto ligeramente ferroso de sus labios en su memoria, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera un beso de despedida para su único compañero.

Después de unos segundos se separó de él, estupefacta. El pequeño y delgado hilo de una telaraña(*) bajaba ante sus ojos, resplandeciendo tenuemente como un cabello de plata. Miró fijamente los pálidos labios, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba. Esta vez pudo confirmar visualmente lo que había creído sentir momentos antes. Los labios de Adrien se movieron ligeramente: su respiración, aunque extremadamente superficial, aún era más o menos continua. La diminuta flama de esperanza que casi se había extinguido dentro de ella creció en un instante hasta convertirse en un violento incendio.

―...yuda… ―Su voz sonaba ronca y apagada al salir a través de su tensa garganta―. ¡Auxilio! ¡Por favor, que alguien me ayude!

Gritó más y más fuerte y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que aparecieron varias personas a la vez que, de inmediato, se acercaron para socorrerla. Algunos llamaban al hospital y a la policía con sus teléfonos móviles y otros la ayudaban a hacer presión sobre y debajo de la herida de Adrien. Un hombre joven se ofreció a llevarlos a la sala de urgencias justo cuando llegó la ambulancia.

Los paramédicos de inmediato se pusieron en acción; a pesar de los riesgos, sabían que la mejor oportunidad de ese chico moribundo era trasladarlo al hospital. Marinette fue apartada de él con delicadeza y a partir de ese momento todo se volvió un extraño borrón que pasaba como a cámara lenta frente a sus ojos.

La camilla de Adrien subió a la ambulancia y, sin detenerse a pensar si podía o no, ella entró detrás de él. Sentía como si tuviera la cabeza atrapada entre almohadones o sumergida bajo el agua: todos los sonidos le llegaban amortiguados pero no le importaba; ella solo quería concentrarse en el rostro de su compañero, apenas visible detrás de una mascarilla.

Las voces cortantes pero profesionales de los paramédicos llenaban la ambulancia y sus manos se movían con celeridad y precisión sobre el cuerpo de Adrien. Marinette escuchaba algunas frases que de inmediato relegaba al fondo de su mente, temerosa y sin querer pensar demasiado en lo que implicaban: perforación… shock hipovolémico… cirugía…

El trayecto hasta el hospital le pareció interminable aunque no debieron tardar ni cinco minutos a la increíble velocidad de la ambulancia que pasaba como rayo entre los autos desperdigados de cualquier manera, con las sirenas ululando a toda potencia.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a urgencias los esperaba el personal médico listo y expectante. La camilla de Adrien se internó deprisa en los pasillos del hospital. Marinette corrió detrás de él pero unos fuertes brazos la detuvieron. Adrien iba a estar en la sala de operaciones Dios sabía cuánto tiempo y ella evidentemente no podía hacer más que esperar afuera.

Había personas hablándole, pidiéndole datos esenciales que sabía que tenía que proporcionar pero, de nuevo, no podía mover un solo musculo. Las lágrimas se derramaban y la respiración agitada no se calmaba. Dejó de escuchar los sonidos a su alrededor y simplemente se quedó mirando las pesadas puertas de doble abatimiento a través de las cuales había entrado la camilla. Aun podía ver el fino hilo de telaraña resplandeciendo frente a ella, tan delgado que sabía que podía romperse en cualquier momento. Aun así, se aferro a él con todas sus fuerzas.

.

.

.

.

"Morir es un poco extraño…"

Es lo que pensaba Adrien Agreste de manera difusa mientras veía pasar, una tras otra, escenas de su vida. En aparente orden cronológico pero sin que se relacionaran una con otra, simplemente veía algunos de los momentos por los que había pasado, como si estuviera sentado en una butaca amplia, cómoda y adormecedora que aislaba cualquier sensación de tacto, solo permitiéndole ver una especia de pantalla gigante que abarcaba todo su campo de visión.

"¡Ah! Ese… ¿Soy yo?"

Veía una escena navideña: un rejuvenecido y sonriente Gabriel Agreste tenía en brazos a un pequeño Adrien de no más de tres años. Lo acercaba con cuidado a los adornos del gran árbol en la estancia mientras su madre, bella y risueña, se acercaba a ellos con una taza humeante en las manos.

"Madre… Padre…"

La escena se transformó en un día soleado en el parque: ya no era tan pequeño pero lloraba desconsolado después de haber sido empujado por accidente. Su rodilla sangraba y su madre trataba de consolarlo. En realidad no lo recordaba pero viéndolo de esa manera, en retrospectiva, incluso fue graciosa la manera en que cayó.

"Al menos ahora sé de dónde salió esa cicatriz."

Las escenas siguieron sucediéndose, cada vez más cercanas. Revivió momentos hermosos pero también dolorosos. La angustia y desesperanza cuando su madre desapareció; la euforia junto a sus amigos en su fiesta de graduación de la preparatoria; la excitación de su primer año en la universidad… Le agradaba darse cuenta de que, a medida que los recuerdos se acercaban al último día de su vida, había cada vez más y más escenas que había compartido junto a Marinette, incluso más de las que tenía con Ladybug.

Hasta que finalmente llegaron los recuerdos de sus últimos momentos. Esos eran los más vívidos. Casi podía volver a sentir el lacerante dolor atravesando su cuerpo, la angustiante sensación de quedarse sin aire lentamente. Veía a Marinette temblando y llorando sobre su cuerpo inmóvil. Sus propias lágrimas picaron en sus ojos y deseo alargar la mano para consolarla, pero sus miembros parecían de plomo. La vio inclinarse sobre él y entonces la escena se volvió borrosa y oscura hasta que desapareció.

"¿Un beso?"

La oscuridad lo envolvía de nuevo y se sentía expectante. Quería saber más sobre la última escena. ¿De verdad había sucedido? Sentía una muy ligera calidez en los labios y se preguntaba si sólo era su imaginación.

"¿Los muertos pueden imaginar cosas? En primer lugar, ¿qué es esto? ¿Mi conciencia? ¿Mi alma? ¿En dónde exactamente se supone que estoy?"

Antes de que sus pensamientos se transformaran por completo en un monólogo sobre la vida más allá de la muerte, apareció en el fondo de aquella negrura un pequeño punto de luz que se volvía cada vez más grande.

La pantalla gigante cobró vida de nuevo, pero esta vez se extendía a lo largo más allá de donde su visión periférica podía distinguir. Intentó darse la vuelta para ver lo que había detrás de él y de pronto sus invisibles restricciones desaparecieron, dejándolo de pie y ligeramente aturdido dentro de la escena que contemplaba.

Se encontraba en la estancia de una casa, desconocida, elegante y acogedora. De inmediato se puso en guardia y entonces se percató de que estaba vestido con normalidad en vez de tener el traje de Chat Noir. Rápidamente sopesó sus opciones y justo cuando se disponía a salir de aquella casa escuchó gritos y risas lejanas, procedentes de la parte posterior del lugar.

Dudó con la mano en el pomo de la puerta. Algo lo atraía con fuerza hacia el interior, una extraña necesidad de saber qué era todo aquello.

Caminó guiado por los sonidos alegres, atravesando pasillos y habitaciones, hasta llegar a una espaciosa cocina cuyos ventanales permitían observar el enorme jardín trasero. En él, un pequeño niño rubio reía a carcajadas mientras huía de una mujer que fingía perseguirlo a toda velocidad y que le hacía cosquillas cada vez que lo atrapaba.

Adrien sintió que su corazón se aceleraba mientras un hormigueo recorría su cuerpo. Se acercó hasta llegar a la puerta trasera acristalada. La mujer levantó al niño y besó sus mejillas sonrojadas. El estómago le dio un vuelco.

Su cabello era mucho más largo, casi hasta la cintura, y sus rasgos eran más maduros, pero el hermoso, gentil y astuto brillo de sus ojos azules como el cielo era el mismo de cuando eran apenas unos adolescentes.

"Mar… ¡Marinette!"

Inconscientemente, apoyó una mano contra el cristal tratando de alcanzarla. Ella levantó la mirada hacia él. La vio llamarlo; aunque no escuchó un solo sonido, hizo caso a sus señas y abrió la puerta para reunirse con ellos.

Los ojos azules del pequeño, idénticos a los de ella, se iluminaron al verlo acercarse. Adrien estaba sin habla; mirar a ese niño era como verse en un espejo y a la vez no. Marinette lo sostenía con un solo brazo, apoyado contra su cadera, mientras mantenía el otro brazo extendido hacia él, invitándolo a acercarse. Lo hizo sin dudar.

Pasó uno de sus brazos por su espalda y con el otro la ayudo a sostener al pequeño. Podía ver que el niño reía encantado, aunque no podía escucharlo. De esa manera, mientras los tres se abrazaban y rodeado de sonrisas y ojos alegres, Adrien Agreste sintió, una vez más, la pérdida y el anhelo de lo que nunca, jamás, podría conseguir.

Un nudo en la garganta y lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. Ellos lo miraron con preocupación. Un beso en la frente para él, y otro en los labios para ella. La despedida amarga que a pesar de todo no opacaba aquellos breves y perfectos momentos de felicidad.

"Desearía poder quedarme… un poco más... "

Pero, de nuevo, algo tiraba de él, esta vez obligándolo a abandonar la luminosidad del jardín para sumirlo de nuevo en la penumbra, recordándole que los muertos no tienen derecho a disfrutar del calor. Si al menos pudiera conservar esa dulce y cálida fantasía, el incierto destino que lo esperaba le parecería menos aterrador.

Los miró, intentando absorber cada detalle antes de que se desvanecieran por completo, tratando de grabar sus sonrisas en su alma para toda la eternidad. El dolor de dejarlos era casi físico. Si tuviera un cuerpo que pudiera ser lastimado, juraría que estaba siendo aplastado lentamente por una plancha de concreto. El sufrimiento de la oscuridad y la agonía eran tales que no podía siquiera imaginar soportarlo solo durante una eternidad; no recordaba haber hecho nada lo suficientemente malo para merecer ese castigo después de la muerte.

La imagen de Marinette y del niño que hubiera sido su hijo estaba a punto de apagarse, de perderse para siempre dentro de su atormentada consciencia. Nunca los volvería a ver.

"¡No! ¡Vuelvan!"

Intentó correr de vuelta pero su cuerpo parecía estar sujeto con cadenas. No pudo ni extender la mano antes de que la oscuridad lo engullera por completo de nuevo.

Ese nuevo espacio, sin embargo, no era tan oscuro como había esperado; en vez de eso era de un profundo color marrón y podía jurar que se volvía poco a poco más claro. Con sorpresa, descubrió también que la extraña sensación de estar sumergido en el fondo del mar disminuía gradualmente, hasta el punto en que más bien sentía como si estuviera apenas por debajo de la superficie del agua.

Las cosas eran cada vez más extrañas, nada había ido como él esperaba que lo hiciera y ahora se sentía nervioso. Lo asaltó el último fugaz y borroso recuerdo de la escena que había experimentado con Marinette y su hijo, aguijoneando su corazón y dándole una sacudida a su conciencia.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **NA:**

 **(*) "El hilo de la araña** **" (** **蜘蛛の糸** **/ Kumo no Ito) es un cuento corto del escritor japonés Ryūnosuke Akutagawa (** **芥川 龍之介** **). Si no lo conocen les recomiendo que lo busquen porque es bastante interesante. Y si ya lo conocen se habrán dado cuenta de que no hay parecido entre Kandata y Marinette xD pero me gusta mucho usar esa referencia de la "esperanza" o la "vía de escape" representada por el hilo de araña apareciendo justo enfrente, aunque se sabe que es tan delgado que puede romperse fácilmente.**

 **Bueno, ahora sí. Gracias por los review, fav, y follow, alegraron mucho mi corazoncito x3**

 **Les pregunto, ¿qué les pareció? Esta vez hubo menos drama que en la parte anterior :P**

 **Por supuesto que lo notaron pero no está de más mencionar que este no es el final. La siguiente parte ahora si será la última, espero que no les haya matado el ánimo de seguir este pequeño escrito.**

 **Por último, una pequeña aclaración: El villano que inventé para este fic "Glacevalier" ("glace-hielo + chevalier-caballero" no soy buena con los nombres :'v) no tiene nada que ver con Le Papillion. Es un ser maligno independiente de él, por eso al romperse su cetro de poder no salió ningún akuma de éste. Pensé que lo había dejado claro pero ahora veo que se puede prestar a confusiones, mil disculpas orz**

 **Me despido por el momento. La última parte la subiré el fin de semana, el viernes espero.**

 **Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tercera y última parte. Por favor lean la nota final.**

* * *

.

.

Adrien Agreste despertó, abriendo los ojos apenas unos milímetros y teniendo que volver a cerrarlos ante la deslumbrante luz que taladró sus pupilas dilatadas. Parpadeó algunas veces, obligando a sus ojos a acostumbrarse al ambiente que lo rodeaba.

La deslumbrante e hiriente luz en realidad era apenas la tenue iluminación del ocaso que entraba gracias a las cortinas descorridas que no reconoció.

"Esta parte de la muerte se parece a un hospital… Ok, deja de ser un idiota, obviamente no estás muerto… o eso parece…"

Y realmente no podía estar seguro, a pesar de que le dolía cada musculo del cuerpo de una manera muy real y de que podía escuchar el constante pitido de un monitor vigilando sus signos vitales, no sabía si en cualquier momento esa aparente realidad podía desaparecer como lo que había visto antes.

"Lo que vi… ¿qué era?"

Hacía apenas unos segundos era claro como un cielo despejado y ahora lo único que venía a su mente eran manchones borrosos de diferentes colores y grados de luz. Sentía que se estaba olvidando de algo sumamente importante pero cuando estaba a punto de recordar, se le escapaba como agua entre los dedos.

Estaba lidiando con la frustración del olvido y con el dolor en todo el cuerpo cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

Marinette entró con la cabeza gacha, examinando algunas hojas de papel que tenía entre las manos. Su ceño estaba fruncido en concentración y bajo sus ojos se marcaban unas ojeras tenues pero reveladoras.

Cuando ella levantó la cabeza y lo vio, mirándola, las hojas cayeron de sus manos, se congeló un segundo eterno y después se lanzó hacia la cabecera de la cama con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

―¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Adrien!

Ella acarició su mejilla con delicadeza. El simple roce de las puntas de sus dedos envió una oleada de calor y alivio a través del cuerpo maltrecho del muchacho. Sus ojos picaron y su garganta se cerró un poco. Marinette apoyó su frente contra el hombro de Adrien, y aferró con manos temblorosas la manga de su bata de hospital sin poder parar de llorar.

―¡Adrien! ¡Adrien, despertaste! ¡Dios, gracias! ¡Muchas gracias!

Ella no dejaba de agradecer y de repetir su nombre. Sentía las cálidas lágrimas mojando su delgada vestimenta poco a poco. Adrien parpadeó rápidamente para intentar alejar la humedad en sus propios ojos e intentó tragar el nudo que tenía en la garganta. Había algo que tenía que hacer antes que cualquier otra cosa.

―Marinette…

Ella levantó la cabeza pero él acunó sus tiernas mejillas entre sus manos y, como estaba demasiado adolorido para levantarse, la atrajo más y más cerca hasta rozar su boca, tierna y suave como botón de rosa.

Sintió las lágrimas de Marinette caer sobre su piel y se permitió dar paso al alud de emociones que amenazaba con sepultarlo. Felicidad, alivio, euforia, incredulidad, entre tantas otras. Sus propias lágrimas resbalaron desde la línea de sus pestañas y sus brazos se cerraron alrededor de los delicados hombros de ella.

Fue un beso largo, dulce, lleno de gratitud por el simple hecho de volver a sentir el calor del compañero que creían haber perdido. Se abrazaron como si no quisieran volver a soltarse nunca. El ligero peso de la muchacha recostada en su pecho provocaba oleadas punzantes de dolor en todo su cuerpo pero no tenía intenciones de dejarla ir. Ella, sin embargo, terminó por percatarse de eso y se separó de él bruscamente, haciendo que los brazos masculinos cayeran flojos en la cama.

―¡Oh cielos, qué tonta soy! ¡Debes estar muy adolorido, Adrien! ¡Lo siento mucho!

Su voz temblaba un poco y sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas. Ella le tomo la mano con cuidado y el amor fluyó por cada centímetro de su ser. Con la poca fuerza que pudo reunir, llevo su mano hacia sus labios y beso sus nudillos con suavidad.

―Te eche de menos, ma lady…

La había añorado tanto que casi se volvió loco, pero sería difícil explicarlo con palabras. En vez de eso decidió que era el momento de derribar cualquier muro que lo separara de ella; de dejar atrás sus temores y reservas antes de que tuviera que arrepentirse, de nuevo, de no haberlo hecho antes.

―Gato tonto, estaba tan asustada ―Comenzó a llorar de nuevo mientras sostenía su débil mano entre las suyas―. Pensé que no volveríamos a estar juntos nunca.

Gato. Ella lo sabía.

―Me viste... en ese momento... en realidad no lo recuerdo pero supongo que se agotó el tiempo y me transformé delante de ti…

―¿De qué hablas? Sabía de tu pequeño secreto desde hace mucho, Chat ―La sonrisa ligeramente engreída que le había hecho temblar las rodillas varias veces en el pasado se dibujó en su rostro sonrojado, haciendo brillar sus ojos azules y cristalinos. Un hormigueo de emoción le erizó la piel desnuda bajo su fina bata.

"¡Ah! ¡Qué bien se siente estar de vuelta!"

―Tú también lo sabías, ¿cierto? Acerca de mí ―Sus ojos aún brillaban y la sonrisa se había vuelto tan dulce que aceleró su corazón un poco más―. Todo este tiempo solo estuvimos jugando a los superhéroes con doble identidad. No somos más que unos niños torpes Adrien Agreste.

Era verdad. Fingiendo demencia todo el tiempo e inventándose excusas cada vez más absurdas para encubrir las evidentes señales que los delataban. Todo porque en realidad querían dejar de mentirle a su compañero. El último muro que los separaba en realidad hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de existir, y darse cuenta de ello era lo más liberador que habían sentido nunca.

―Entonces ¿ahora qué hacemos ma lady? ―preguntó, con una media sonrisa juguetona mientras el color verde en sus ojos refulgía con anticipado placer por saberse más cerca de ella que cualquier otra persona en todo el ancho mundo.

Sin embargo, el ambiente cálido de la habitación de pronto se cargó un poco. El semblante juguetón de ella se volvió serio y Adrien presentía que no le gustaría lo que estaba a punto de escuchar.

―Adrien... quiero que dejes de ser Chat Noir.

Un sinfín de pensamientos inconexos cruzaron su mente a toda velocidad, mientras sentía un hueco en el estómago y la indignación burbujeando en su pecho. Entonces recordó que se trataba de Marinette, y decidió que si ella decía algo como eso debía haber una muy buena razón detrás.

―Está bien, entonces dejaré de ser Chat Noir y tú dejaras de ser Ladybug, ¿cierto?

―No, yo n-

―¡Ah! ¡Qué pena! Pese a todo era bastante divertido eso de jugar con los chicos malos ―La interrumpió con un tono exagerado―. Lo vamos a extrañar, eh.

Ella guardó silencio un minuto. Adrien era un joven muy sensato, pero Chat Noir tenía un insufrible lado caprichoso… y ambos eran la misma persona. Marinette veía venir una larga, larga discusión.

"Esto va a ser difícil"

―Vas a dejar de ser Chat Noir ―Dejó el tono de sugerencia y lo convirtió en una orden.

―Seguro. Y tú vas a dejar de ser Ladybug ―Adrien hizo lo propio, sin un ápice de duda.

―Eso no está a discusión. Es un trabajo que-

―Es cierto, ese es nuestro trabajo. Lo hacemos sin quejas… Juntos.

Adrien hizo énfasis en la última palabra. Por una vez, no estaba dispuesto a seguir obedientemente el plan de su Lady. Si ella de verdad creía que él podía quedarse de brazos cruzado mientras Ladybug se enfrentaba sola al peligro, entonces aún le faltaba mucho que aprender sobre Adrien Agreste.

Marinette se sentó, con cuidado, en el borde de la camilla. Lo miró, intentando transmitirle todo lo que no sabía expresar con palabras, deseando que estuviera dentro de su mente por un minuto. Quería que entendiera el terror y sufrimiento que había pasado desde aquel día en que tuvo que verlo desangrarse entre sus brazos y hasta el momento en que por fin abrió los ojos. La angustia constante y la soledad que atenazaban su corazón.

Él lo entendía. Realmente podía sentir los sentimientos que estaban luchando dentro de ella. Si fuera Marinette la que estuviera toda vendada y conectada a múltiples aparatos en una cama de hospital, probablemente haría cualquier cosa para evitar que ella volviera a transformarse. Apenas podía comprender la increíble cantidad de fuerza que tendría que estar usando para no desmoronarse frente a él.

Pero si él la complacía y gracias a eso ella alguna vez tenía que pasar por algo similar, jamás se lo perdonaría. Entendía los sentimientos de Marinette, pero también era muy consciente de sus propios sentimientos. Precisamente por eso, lo siguiente que ella dijo lo desarmó.

―Adrien… no quiero… perderte.

Ella tenía su corazón en la palma de su mano, y en ese momento lo estaba estrujando como a una pequeña y suave esponja.

―Ven aquí.

De nuevo tomó su mano y la jaló un poco hacia él. Ella se resistió pero al final su propio deseo de estar junto a él pudo más. Con mucha precaución, se acurrucó junto a él, aunque fuera más amplia de lo normal, seguía siendo una cama de hospital. Enterró su rostro en el pecho masculino y dejó salir todas las emociones que había reprimido cuando él estaba inconsciente.

―¡Lo hiciste de nuevo! ¡Esa estaca de hielo era para mí y tú te interpusiste! ―El reproche enfadado también destilaba culpa y frustración―. ¡No quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo, Adrien! ¡No te lo perdonaré si mueres por mi culpa!

La dejó desahogarse sin decir una palabra. Tampoco pensaba hacer promesas que no tenía intención de cumplir. Siguió llorando y despotricando durante horas. Adrien solo la abrazaba con suavidad, con una mano reposando en su fina cintura. Agradecía que no estuviera viendo su rostro. Así podía reír de sus acusaciones cada vez más aleatorias e infantiles o llorar con ella cuando las emociones le ganaban.

Cayó la noche y la tenue luz de luna que entraba no era suficiente para iluminar la habitación. Todo estaba en silencio. Hacía rato que los sollozos habían parado pero los dedos de ella seguían enredándose y desenredándose en el amplio cuello de su bata. De cuando en cuando, extendía toda la mano y la presionaba ligeramente contra su pecho. El aroma de su cabello justo debajo de su nariz y la calidez de su tacto mantuvieron su corazón un poco acelerado todo el tiempo. Al notarlo, ella se apretaba más contra él y suspiraba hondamente.

La voz de Adrien, baja y tersa, se escuchó en la habitación sin apenas romper la quietud del momento.

―Eres la mujer más fuerte que he conocido y que jamás conoceré. Eres inteligente y valiente. Pero no eres inmortal, ma lady. Por mucho que la transformación potencie nuestras habilidades y por muy protectores que sean aquellos trajes de spandex, la cruel verdad es que seguimos siendo tan vulnerables como los humanos que somos. Transformarnos solo nos vuelve más resistentes, no indestructibles. Si nuestro corazón se detiene, si nuestro cerebro se apaga, moriremos igual que cualquier otra persona.

El cuerpo de Marinette comenzó a temblar de nuevo, con los sollozos que pugnaban por escapar de su garganta. Aquellas palabras, dichas en un tono tierno pero ineludiblemente realistas le hacían pensar que no se saldría con la suya.

―Si en verdad es lo que quieres, entonces dejaré de ser Chat Noir. Pero ahora sabes cuál es mi condición. Estamos en esto juntos.

―Alguien tiene que proteger París…

―¡Alguien tiene que protegerte a ti!

Su voz se exaltó por un momento pero de inmediato volvió la calma. Los puños de ella se relajaron lentamente sobre su pecho.

Él no pensaba en sí mismo como alguien indispensable para nadie, y tampoco creía que fuera el mejor superhéroe del mundo, pero estaba completamente seguro de algo: nadie amaba tanto a Marinette como él, y nadie excepto él sacrificaría todo y haría hasta lo imposible e impensable para mantenerla a salvo.

―No soy un héroe, ma lady, al menos no como todos creen. Me preocupa este lugar y los ciudadanos y quiero que todos estén a salvo; lucharé incansablemente para protegerlos… Pero escúchame bien, Marinette… si tuviera que sacrificar a toda Francia para salvarte a ti, lo haría sin dudarlo un segundo.

Ella levantó la mirada hacia él. Sus ojos, casi desprovistos de color debido a la poca luz, brillaron con determinación y ella supo que hablaba completamente en serio.

Tal vez era egoísta de su parte… no, estaba completamente segura de que era egoísta y malvado, pero en ese momento se sintió feliz y satisfecha por ser la más alta prioridad en la vida de Adrien… después de todo, ella le correspondía con la misma intensidad.

Volvió a reclinarse con cuidado en su pecho y dejo escapar un hondo suspiro resignado.

―No me dejarás ganar, ¿verdad?

―No esta vez, ma lady ―Besó su cabello negro como la noche mientras reía con disimulado alivio.

Entonces, ante la sorpresa de Adrien, los hombros femeninos se sacudieron ligeramente.

―¿Mari? ¿Qué pasa?

Antes de que pudiera incluso pensar en una manera de consolarla, una baja y extraña risa victoriosa lleno la habitación. Adrien no supo si reír con ella o asustarse. Al ver su expresión perpleja Marinette rió aun más, esta vez con ternura.

―Lo cierto es, Monsieur Noir, que aunque no quieras vas a tener que hacer lo que yo digo.

―Marinette, ya-

―Shhh…―con suavidad colocó la punta de su dedo índice sobre sus labios―. Si quieres mantener tu identidad en secreto deberás hacerlo… al menos por un tiempo.

Adrien tenía cara de que no entendía una sola palabra.

―Es el destino de las celebridades…

―¿De qué hablas?

―Eres muy reconocido en el mundo de la moda. Por mucho que Gabriel intentó minimizar a la prensa, a estas alturas medio mundo está enterado de que el modelo Adrien Agreste está hospitalizado y todos esperan por la exclusiva de tu recuperación…

―Y eso es malo por qué…?

―¿Porque adivina quién más ha estado fuera de los titulares al mismo tiempo?

Después de un segundo, Marinette casi pudo escuchar el click dentro de la cabeza de Adrien.

―¡Oh, no!

―¡Oh, si! Será demasiado sospechoso que Chat Noir vuelva a estar en circulación al mismo tiempo que Adrien Agreste es dado de alta. Así que, te guste o no, vas a tener que tomarte las cosas con calma.

Adrien suspiró, derrotado. Ella tenía razón. Volver de inmediato sería gritarle al mundo que Chat Noir y Adrien Agreste eran la misma persona. Sin embargo, no planeaba estar fuera de juego demasiado tiempo. Había sido suficiente con los días que…

―Por cierto, ehh… ¿cuánto tiempo he estado mm…? ―La expresión de Marinette se ensombreció al escuchar la pregunta a medio formular.

―Casi tres semanas ―Su voz volvía a ser tensa, como si estuviera aguantando las ganas de llorar.

―¡Wow! Quiero decir… siento como si hubieran sido apenas un par de horas… ―Tenía curiosidad sobre su estado físico, pero sabía que preguntar solo haría que Marinette se sintiera aún peor, reviviendo todo lo que había pasado desde ese día. A pesar de eso, ella pareció entender rápidamente su inquietud.

―La estaca de hielo… ―Su tono de voz era cuidadosamente inexpresivo, pero sus manos hechas puños comenzaron a temblar un poco―, que te… atravesó… perforó tu pulmón izquierdo y te rompió cuatro costillas…

La abrazó de nuevo y ella lo rodeó con un brazo mientras su otra mano se cerraba en un puño sobre su pecho. Ella suspiró hondamente para reprimir las lágrimas y volver a hablar.

―Según los médicos, en realidad pudo haber sido menos grave, pero debido a la enorme cantidad de sangre que perdiste, durante la cirugía… tu corazón se detuvo y… tardaron algunos minutos en reanimarte…

Parpadeó, sorprendido. Viéndolo así, entonces de hecho si había estado muerto, aunque de manera breve. Los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaron con un escalofrío.

―Hablaron de daño cerebral y ni siquiera… podían asegurar que despertarías ¡Oh Dios mío!

Se cubrió la boca para ahogar los sollozos. Él no podía hacer más que abrazarla, frotando su espalda con suavidad, y besar su coronilla, intentando calmarla.

―Hey, tranquila… Estoy aquí. Mírame, Marinette, estoy vivo, estoy aquí contigo.

―¡Lo siento! ¡Adrien, perdóname! ¡Lo siento tanto!

Adrien comenzaba a temer que Marinette tendría un ataque de histeria. Su voz era cada vez más rasposa y sus ojos se estaban quedando sin lágrimas, pero ella seguía sollozando

―Mari, está bien. Tranquila mi niña. Cálmate.

―¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puedo estar tranquila? ¡Estuviste a punto de morir por mi culpa!

Adrien sentía como si tuviera una roca dentro del pecho. Su corazón, que tan ligero y emocionado había palpitado hacia unos minutos, ahora se sentía pesado y a punto de quebrarse. Ella aún no lo entendía.

―¿Cómo puedes tú estar tan tranquilo? ―dijo, con la voz entrecortada por el esfuerzo que significaba llorar durante tanto tiempo. Sus tiernos pero tristes ojos se veían claros, de color gris en vez de azul gracias a la oscuridad, como si fueran cuentas de plata reflejando un delgado rayo de luna. Nunca en la vida podría permitir que ese brillo se apagara.

―Vale la pena ―respondió, con una confiada sonrisa, como si fuera lo más obvio―. Vale la pena morir para proteger lo importante.

Entonces, como si hubiera sido cuestión de presionar el botón de encendido, ella lo entendió. Cada una de sus palabras, cada cosa que había hecho, sus motivos, sus objetivos, todo se volvió claro como el agua.

"Proteger lo importante…"

Ellos no habían elegido ser portadores de los Miraculous, pero lo cierto era que no podían simplemente escapar de ello. Pudieron vivir vidas normales y comunes sin mayor responsabilidad que la inherente a sus edades o posiciones pero, en cambio, ambos tenían el deber de usar las habilidades que les fueron otorgadas por el bien de las personas inocentes que caminaban todos los días inconscientes de los potenciales peligros que podrían acabar con sus existencias. Con tan arriesgado trabajo en las sombras, lo más sensato que ambos podían hacer era vivir cada momento al máximo, tener bien claras sus prioridades y luchar hasta el último aliento para proteger lo que debía ser protegido sin lugar a dudas.

Ella también lo haría. Con gusto se interpondría entre Adrien y una bala, un tren o lo que fuera. No volvería a fallar. El era lo más importante para ella.

―Adrien…

―¿Si? ―Sentía cierto temor por lo que iba a escuchar; era la primera vez que veía a Marinette en ese estado emocional tan inestable.

―¡Gracias por salvarme!

Por un momento se quedó en blanco, luego el calor fluyó de nuevo por todo su cuerpo y su corazón volvió a latir entusiasmado… y enamorado.

―¡Fue un placer, ma lady! ―Ella le lanzó una mirada escéptica―. Bueno, sabes a lo que me refiero.

Aún estaba lejos de sentirse tranquila, pero al menos mucha de la culpa por su estado había desaparecido gracias a él. El resto, estaba segura, permanecería siempre con ella, recordándole que un pequeño error puede costar demasiado caro.

El alivio que suponía saberlo prácticamente fuera de peligro y toda la adrenalina y estrés que había liberado desde que despertara, habían hecho estragos en su cuerpo y se sentía agotada. Perfectamente pudo haberse quedado dormida junto a él si un molesto pitido de alarma dentro de su cabeza no la hubiera hecho darse cuenta de algo importante.

―Debo ir a llamar a un doctor. De hecho, debí haberlo llamado hace horas ―Los inicios de una mirada horrorizada comenzaban a notarse en su rostro, pero sus ojos, rojos y ligeramente hinchados por el llanto, más la extraña mueca de preocupación hicieron que Adrien tuviera que morderse el labio para no soltar la carcajada que burbujeaba en su pecho. El esfuerzo hizo que le dolieran los costados.

―Ah, sobre eso… una enfermera entró hace un rato mientras aún estabas reprendiéndome. Seguramente no tardará en volver.

―Aún así, debería ir-

―Marinette ―Ella ya estaba casi fuera de la camilla pero él sujeto su muñeca, impidiéndole seguir―. Está bien, ellos no tardarán en venir y hacer que vuelvas a casa. ¿Puedes dejar que te siga abrazando hasta entonces? He perdido ya mucho tiempo y no hablo solo de esto.

Hizo un ademán señalando sus vendajes mientras le regalaba una bella sonrisa afectada.

―Quiero empezar a compensar eso, si no te molesta, ma lady.

Marinette, con las mejillas muy ruborizadas, volvió a su lugar junto a él. El característico guiño travieso de Chat Noir y la dulce sonrisa de Adrien hicieron revolotear a las mariposas en su estómago como aquel día lluvioso en el que se enamoró de él. Dudaba seriamente que algún día se perdiera esa sensación. Tenían un largo, largo camino por delante.

.

.

.

.

 _Algunos años después…_

.

.

Era una agradable y fresca noche de primavera. El aroma de los rosales en flor entraba a las habitaciones de manera sutil; todos respiraban paz en el ambiente… excepto Marinette.

Sentada en el borde del sofá de la amplia estancia, miraba fijamente el televisor cambiando una y otra vez el canal. Todos los noticieros nocturnos cubrían el mismo evento:

"En vivo: explosiones en cadena en el norte de París"

Al parecer todo se debía a un descuido que había provocado una fuga de gas en un edificio de apartamentos. No se reportaban víctimas mortales, los últimos habitantes estaban siendo evacuados y los servicios de policía y bomberos tenían controlada la situación. No había nada qué temer.

―Está bien… todo está bien

No quería ponerse nerviosa, y sabía que no era una situación demasiado peligrosa a esas alturas, pero no podía evitarlo. No se quedaría tranquila hasta que lo viera.

La reportera que narraba en ese momento tenía una voz firme y profesional; explicaba con eficiencia los detalles del accidente ocurrido mientras la cámara daba una panorámica llena de patrullas, gente siendo atendida en puestos médicos improvisados, ambulancias listas y en espera y los enormes chorros de agua a presión que apagaban las últimas llamas en el edificio.

En ese momento, justo en medio de toda esa movilización, apareció un reluciente y exageradamente largo bastón plateado que, al retraerse, dejó paso a un Chat Noir ligeramente mojado y sucio de humo y escombros. En los brazos llevaba a un niño de no más de doce años que se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas al héroe con traje de gato negro.

Dejó al niño al experto cuidado de los paramédicos y una vez libre se vio acosado por las preguntas de todos los reporteros presentes.

Él había rescatado a todas los civiles que estuvieron en peligro e incluso a un par de valientes bomberos que se habían arriesgado por su cuenta; había ayudado a controlar el fuego y a identificar el punto exacto de la fuga. Y todavía tenía suficiente temple y fuerza para seguir vigilante y ánimo amable para tratar con todos los periodistas que le pedían una palabra. En verdad era un héroe.

Finalmente y con la situación bajo control, decidió que era momento de retirarse. Con toda la confianza adquirida sobre las pasarelas, lanzó una brillante sonrisa hacia las cámaras, saludó con dos dedos en la frente y luego, con ayuda de su bastón, saltó sobre los obstáculos, dejando atrás aplausos y vítores, mientras se desvanecía en la oscuridad.

Marinette apagó el televisor y dejó escapar un prolongado suspiro. Su corazón por fin se sentía tranquilo. Se permitió reclinarse cómodamente en el sofá mientras acariciaba su enorme vientre de ocho meses de embarazo, rememorando con una sonrisa las asombrosas hazañas que su marido había llevado a cabo ese día. Un golpe se dejó sentir desde dentro de su vientre.

―Lo sé. Papá es genial ¿cierto?

Jadeando por el esfuerzo físico y la emoción anticipada, con una enorme y brillante sonrisa, Chat Noir corría a toda velocidad sobre los tejados de París, ansioso por llegar a casa junto a las dos personas más importante de su mundo entero.

Feliz y agradecido como nunca antes por estar vivo.

.

.

 _FIN_

* * *

 **Quisiera aclarar que tengo conocimientos médicos extremadamente básicos así que todo el daño sufrido por Adrien y su posterior recuperación tienen como base un 90% de especulación xD si algún(a) médico o estudiante de medicina lee esto me encantaría que me dijera algo como: "estás muy perdida" o "mm not bad" xDD**

 **Gracias por haber leído este mini fic. Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado x3**

 **Y un agradecimiento especial a Mutemuia-san porque aunque fueron solo dos partes antes de esta, siempre me dejó saber su opinión *w***

 **¡Hasta pronto! n_n/**


End file.
